Kame Kame no Mi, Model: Sea Turtle
Introduction The Kame Kame No Mi, Model: Sea Turtle is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a sea turtle hybrid and a full sea turtle at will, making the user a Sea Turtle Human (ウミガメの人間 'Umigame no ningen'). The Japanese word for turtle is Kame (カメ). In english it is called the Turtle Turtle Fruit Model: Sea Turtle. It was eaten by Ralphael East of the Frostbeard Pirates. Appearance Usage Strengths The major strength this fruit grants is that the user is granted two extra forms to transform into: a full sea turtle form and a human-sea turtle hybrid. This gives the user enhanced physical capabilities, such as incredible strength, speed, an extremely hard and durable shell, and great swimming abilities (that are never really used) Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks *'Raundoabautodaisu' (ラウンドアバウトダイス), literal meaning "Roundabout Dice", Ralphael uses his katannas to slash his opponent at high speeds, cutting his opponent like a pizza *'Feintopiasā' (フェイントピアサー), literal meaning "Feint Piercer", Ralphael uses his sai to quickly diagonally slash his opponent straight on ending up behind the opponent, Ralphael then quickly turns around and rapidly stabs his opponent *'Sukarukurasshā' (スカルクラッシャー), literal meaning "Skull Crusher", with a horizontal strike, Ralphael uses the end of his bo staff to slam his opponent face into the ground (falling back first) *'Shinu kakugo tsuisutā' (死ぬ覚悟ツイスター), literal meaning "Cowabunga Twister", While holding his nunchucks, Ralphael jumps toward his opponent then retracts his limbs into his body (except the nunchucks) spins horizontally rapidly and hits his opponent *'Chōkuhōrudoteikudaun' (チョークホールドテイクダウン), literal meaning "Chokehold Takedown", Raphael sneaks behind his opponent, then whilst crouching uses his bo staff to put his opponent in a chokehold and kicks the back of his opponents legs causing the the opponent to fall back, using the momentum Raphael slams the back of his opponent head into the ground *'Ashi no kao āmutsuisutā' (足の顔アームツイスター), literal meaning "Foot Face Arm Twister", Raphael wraps his nunchucks chains around his opponents arms disabling them. Then he pulls himself with in nunchucks in the air toward the opponent kicking them in the face with both legs. Followed by a backflip, and Raphael pulling the chains firmly resulting in the opponents arms being twisted then broken. *'Shuriken no arashi' (手裏剣の嵐), literal meaning "Shuriken Storm", Raphael jumps in the air right above his opponent then spins rapidly whilst throwing a seemingly endless amount of shuriken down at his opponent *'Enmaku shureddā' (煙幕シュレッダー), literal meaning "Smokescreen Shredder", Raphael tosses a smoke pellet at his opponents, then whilst covered in smoke Raphael uses his sai to rapidly slash his opponents all over their bodies *'Ninja āto: Daitai' (忍者アート：代替), literal meaning "Ninja Art: Substitute", With this technique, Raphael replaces his own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the Raphael can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. *'Ninja āto: Kiezu' (忍者アート：消えず), literal meaning "Ninja Art: Vanish", Raphael drops a smoke pellet at his feet and then quickly flees, leading the opponent to think Raphael vanished when the smoke clears Trivia External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit